Für den Frieden der Welt
|year=1994 |position=17th |points=19 |previous=Maria Magdalena |next=Die Welt dreht sich verkehrt |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- }} Für den Frieden der Welt was the Austrian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Petra Frey. It was performed 20th following Greece and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 17th place with 19 points. Lyrics German= Worte, die wehtun und Bilder, die schrei'n Wehende Fahnen im Wind Grenzen, die Lügen, und keiner mehr kennt Und Menschen von Tränen fast blind Manchmal, da hör' ich ein Lied tief in mir Das mir von Liebe erzählt Sehnsucht nach Freiheit und nach einer Welt Wo jeder den and'ren versteht Für den Frieden der Welt, für die Hoffnung nach Licht Für die Wahrheit, die keiner mehr sieht Für die Menschen, die frier'n, und die keiner mehr hört Dafür singe ich euch dieses Lied Für den Frieden der Welt, für die Hoffnung nach Licht Für die Wahrheit, die keiner mehr sieht Für die Menschen, die frier'n, und die keiner mehr hört Dafür singe ich euch dieses Lied Dafür singe ich euch dieses Lied Flehende Herzen im Dunkel der Nacht Wann sehen sie wieder Licht? Wer gibt den Kindern ihr Lachen zurück Bevor ihre Hoffnung zerbricht? Für den Frieden der Welt, für die Hoffnung nach Licht Für die Wahrheit, die keiner mehr sieht Für die Menschen, die frier'n, und die keiner mehr hört Dafür singe ich euch dieses Lied Und es darf nicht mehr sein Dass man Mut dazu braucht Um den anderen Liebe zu zeigen Für den Frieden der Welt, für die Hoffnung nach Licht Für die Wahrheit, die keiner mehr sieht Für die Menschen, die frier'n, und die keiner mehr hört Dafür singe ich euch dieses Lied Ah... dieses Liedhttp://diggiloo.net/?1994at |-| Translation= Words that hurt and pictures that scream Flying flags in the wind Frontiers that lies and nobody knows anymore And people almost blinded by tears Sometimes I hear a song deep in me That tells me about love Longing for freedom and for a world Where everybody understands each other For the peace of the world, for the hope for light For the truth that nobody sees anymore For the people that are cold and that nobody hears anymore For them I sing you this song For the peace of the world, for the hope for light For the truth that nobody sees anymore For the people that are cold and that nobody hears anymore For them I sing you this song For them I sing you this song Entreating hearts in the darkness of the night When will they see light again? Who will give the laughter back to the children Before their hope is broken? For the peace of the world, for the hope for light For the truth that nobody sees anymore For the people that are cold and that nobody hears anymore For them I sing you this song And it can't still be That you need courage To show love to others For the peace of the world, for the hope for light For the truth that nobody sees anymore For the people that are cold and that nobody hears anymore For them I sing you this song Ah... this song References Videos Category:Austria Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision